Secret Santa: Klaroline Drabble
by darkdickens
Summary: Just a Klaroline Drabble I wrote for KCismyreligion for secret santa. This was originally posted on my old fanfiction account, i'm just re-uploading it onto this new one. xxx


**This Drabble was originally published on my old account. However, I decided to move and re-do/upload some of my stories and changed accounts.**

**Klaroline Secret Santa - KCISMYRELIGION**

* * *

*Caroline POV*

Marcel was once again singing to the whole bar, showing off with his talented voice, which he always held since he was a little boy. It was a gift and one which he shares on a daily basis to the people of this town, the town which he now runs since the originals left over 100 years ago, abandoning him and myself.

I was sat at the bar by myself once again and as he sang the last note I quickly made my way to the stage and hopped up alongside my brother, grabbing the microphone from his hand, while he puts his arm around my shoulder. 'Thank you.' he says to the crowd before taking his leave and returning to the back of the bar to take care of whatever the problem may be this time.

*Klaus POV*

I make my way towards the bar the witch pointed out to me and as I step inside all I hear is a round of applause from the full bar of people, I look at the stage and standing right there in the flesh is Marcel, looking like he owned the place, which he did, according to the witches. How dare he take what is mine, my family thought he died, I thought he…is that? Caroline?

*Caroline POV*

I forced a smile on my face and say 'Wooh! You like that?' into the microphone and the crowd erupted in applause again. 'Who wants to…' is that? Klaus? From across the room his eyes lock with mine, god I forgot how beautiful his eyes are, his smile followed by those adorable dimples. It's been over 100 years since the last time I saw him, the night he left me. 'Excuse me' I speak to the crowd, quickly placing the microphone back on the stand I walk towards him stopping only a few feet away from him.

*3rd Person*

'What are you doing here?' she asks in a demanding tone.

'Nice to see you too, love.' he replies.

'I will ask again, what are you doing back here? You left.' she states coldly.

'I did and I'm simply here to look into a few witches who are supposedly conspiring against me.' He says.

'Well, I'm afraid I can't help you there.' she said and walked away, taking back her previous spot at the bar.

'Oh, I know sweetheart, I was looking for Marcel. I've heard he's made himself quite at home in my town.' He responds as he takes up the empty seat next to her.

She chuckles under her breath and replies 'Sorry to break it to you but this isn't your town anymore, you lost that title when you fled like a coward, into the unknown without speaking a word to anyone.' She says and smirks at the anger quickly rising in his face. The waiters brings her a glass of bourbon and she throws it down her throat, then stands up and says 'Well, I hate to cut this reunion short but I have somewhere to be.' He watches her disappear into the back of the building and can't help the smile that spreads across his face.

* * *

'Now there's no need to be like that is there, love. We have only just been reacquainted again after such a long time apart.' He says, following her out of the bar.

'Well whose fault is that, certainly wasn't mine since I haven't stepped a foot out of New Orleans my whole life.' She spits back.

'I can change that.' He replies.

Caroline quickly turns round and stares at him for a few seconds before she tells him. 'No you can't, not anymore.' And then she begins to walk away from him again, but this time he grabs her elbow and spins her around to face him.

'You know why I had to leave Caroline.' Klaus says in a stern voice.

'You left me here without even uttering a single word to me. You just fled.' She shouts.

'But you knew full well that day would eventually come, I warned you, I told you I wouldn't be there forever.' He hisses back at her.

'It doesn't mean it hurt less, Klaus.' She says.

'I know.' He moves his hand up to cup her cheek, making little circles with his fingers and she leans into him.

'Why didn't you take me with you?' she whispers, tears gathering in her eyes.

He takes one of her hands in his and says 'I couldn't Caroline, he would have found out about you and I couldn't risk losing you, love.' He replies softly, brushing away a few tears that made their way down her face.

'We didn't even get to say goodbye' she cries.

'I know sweetheart, I'm sorry.' He says and pulls her closer; her head rests against his chest. He strokes her hair lightly, wraps one arm around her waist and repeats in a whisper 'I'm sorry.'

She then wraps her arms around his neck and lets her tears fall. Minutes go by and she moves back slightly and says 'promise me you won't leave me again.'

'I promise.' He says with a small smile and then she crashes her lips against his, loving the softness of his lips and realizing how much she missed him. She threads her finger through his hair as he does the same and they continue to kiss for several minutes before she pulls back, resting her forehead on his and says softly. 'I love you. Nik.'

'As I love you. Caroline.' He replies, bringing a smile to each of their faces. Caroline then looks up and notices the change in the weather.

'It's snowing.' She says happily, as she looks back into Klaus' eyes. 'Yes, it is.' he replies and leans into her once again capturing her lips with his.

* * *

**Feedback is always a pleasure to read. I hope you enjoyed the small drabble.**


End file.
